1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a utensil adapted to be illuminated. More specifically, the invention relates to a utensil adapted to receive and hold a chemiluminescent light stick to the utensil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chemiluminescent light stick consists of an elongated flexible tube sealed at both ends. Two isolated chemicals are housed within the tube. One of the chemicals is stored in a self-contained glass vial within the tube. Upon breakage of the glass vial, the two chemicals mix resulting in a chemical reaction that creates a cold light for a limited duration.
There are numerous products that invite the use of a chemiluminescent light stick to provide color and illuminating characteristics. Some products are in the form of amusement products, edible compositions, and a variety of other products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,364 to Plante discloses a lollipop with a chemiluminescent light stick. The lollipop has a candy portion comprised of an edible composition, and a stick in the form of a chemiluminescent light stick. To illuminate the handle portion of the lollipop, the stick is bent to break an internal barrier of the stick. Another example is found in international application number WO 96/24007 to Diehl, which discloses a stemmed drinking utensil that may be illuminated. The stem of the drinking glass functions as a conduit adapted to receive a chemiluminescent light stick. Prior to inserting the light stick into the conduit of the stem, the light stick is flexed to break an internal barrier, resulting in emission of light. Thereafter, the light stick is inserted into the stem conduit to enable the stem portion of the drinking utensil to emit light.
It is further known in the art to use one or more batteries in conjunction with electronic circuitry to illuminate novelty food items. Examples of such patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,748 to Schlotter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,373 to Coleman et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,606 to Fernandez et al. However, there are drawbacks associated with use of electronic circuitry and food items or items that are adapted to come into contact with the food. Some of the drawbacks include cost, safety, and the ability to clean and/or recycle the illuminated item for later use.
Although it is known in the art to apply the use of a chemiluminescent light stick to a drinking utensil and to edible substances in place of electronic circuitry and batteries, there is no teaching in the art to apply the use of a chemiluminescent light stick to utensils in a safe and reliable manner. Accordingly, there is therefore a need for a utensil that emits light for a limited period of time in a safe and economical manner.